When You Say Nothing At All
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Brenda/Sharon


**Pairing:** Brenda/Sharon

**A/N:** This was a response to a songfic challenge. You put your music on shuffle and you have the length of the song to write a drabble. (I cheated on most of these.) Written in a way that it shows the development of their relationship.

**Scare Me - Kenny Chesney**

Sharon tapped her fingers against the steering wheel once again, her eyes focused on the door she'd been staring at for ten minutes. It was irrational for her to feel the way she did, she knew. The entire situation was irrational. It was well after midnight and she was sitting in her car, wondering how to get Brenda Leigh Johnson out of her mind. Perhaps not driving to the other woman's house would have been a good way to start - but she was already there.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She tried to clear her mind, but Brenda was all she could think about. Rule-bending, questionable-choice-making, I-must-have-my-way Brenda. Sharon didn't know why she had let herself fall for her. How she could let the woman worm her way into her mind, into her thoughts, into her life. But she had. And now she knew that there was only one thing she could do to stop the thudding she got in her chest every time she saw Brenda. She had to take care of the problem. But that was a lot easier said than done.

A knock on her car window made Sharon jump in her seat, her eyes flying open as she looked to her left and saw none other than Brenda Leigh Johnson herself. Sharon swallowed quickly, told herself it was now or never, and opened her car door. She had to put an end to it all; years of being on her own hadn't been bad, and there was no reason for things to start changing now. Brenda was turning everything upside down in her life, and it was terrifying.

But when she opened her mouth to speak, to tell Brenda that whatever it was they were doing with the constant flirting and not-so-subtle heated glances had to stop, all of those words died on her tongue. Instead, Sharon pulled Brenda to her mouth and kissed her. The feeling of Brenda kissing her back instantly was almost as terrifying as the feeling she'd been trying to get rid of. But maybe she liked it that way.

**When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars**

Fritz Howard sat at the table in the back of the venue. He was watching his wife- ex-wife as she danced with Sharon Raydor, the two of them laughing and smiling. It still hurt to see someone else doing what he wished he was able to do with Brenda. But he had screwed up. Eventually things fell apart between them and neither of them could fix it, no matter how hard they tried. Sharon had been there for Brenda when she needed someone, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he could see that Sharon did for Brenda what he couldn't.

Brenda left Sharon and headed to the bar. Fritz abandoned his seat and made his way over there as well, coming to stand beside her. She looked over to him after she ordered what she came for, turning slightly so they were facing each other.

"Hey," Brenda said, the light in her eyes dimming slightly. Fritz didn't really notice it.

"Hey," he parroted as he watched her receive two drinks from the bartender. A glass of Merlot and some type of white wine. "You look nice."

Brenda looked down and then shrugged. "Thank you," she replied finally, the same southern drawl that he remembered. It felt nice to hear it again.

Brenda looked like she was about to leave, but Fritz put his hand over hers lightly, stopping her. She looked down at it, and then he removed his hand from hers, knowing he lost the right to touch her, even if it was something as simple as that.

"I just wanted to say-" Brenda tilted her head to the side in a way that made him forget whatever he was going to say. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but he only shook his head. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

For a second, Brenda looked like she was going to pry, try to get him to say what he was going to say. But then she smiled, a genuine smile that he missed more than he knew he should. "Take care, Fritz," she said as she grabbed the glasses of wine and left.

Fritz nodded and looked up, seeing Sharon look his way as Brenda got to her and passed the white wine to her. Fritz simply raised his glass of sparkling cider and tilted it, the slightest of smiles lifting on his lips, a small sign that he truly was happy for them. If Sharon made Brenda happy, then that was what he wanted for her.

**When You Say Nothing At All - Alison Krauss**

This was what it was supposed to be like, Brenda decided as Sharon held her gaze from across the room.

They were in the Murder Room, members from both Sharon's division and her own surrounding the two of them. Still, despite all of that, all of the noise and commotion, Brenda could feel the warm sensation in her chest as she looked at Sharon.

It was all very subtle. Sharon smiled at her, and suddenly Brenda found herself smiling, too. She could feel a sense of comfort from the simple look, the way Sharon always found a way to let her know she was there. So much was said, so much felt, so much more than words could ever explain.

The look in Sharon's green eyes told her how much she was loved, how much Sharon cared for her. With the raise of her lips and an affectionate look in her eyes, Sharon conveyed the deepest emotions. And it was in moments like that, that Brenda truly knew what love was supposed to be like. It didn't always come in the form of those three words, or any other words for that matter. Sometimes it was all in what wasn't said.

**All Over The Road - Easton Corbin**

Sharon swerved slightly on the road again when Brenda's hand slid farther up her thigh. Brenda's breath was getting hotter against her ear as the blonde continued to tease her. Sharon squeezed the wheel with a tighter grip and glared at Brenda.

"Brenda," Sharon said in what was supposed to be a warning tone. But as Sharon was saying Brenda's name, Brenda's lips were brushing against her ear, and the rush of arousing heat that swept through her made her falter.

Brenda slowly slid her hand down Sharon's thigh, making Sharon think she was finally pulling away. But instead of pulling away, Brenda slid her hand right back up Sharon's thigh. This time Brenda's hand went under her skirt, making Sharon's skin prickle as she sucked in a mouthful of air.

"Do you know how badly I want you right now?" Brenda whispered into Sharon's ear, husky and downright sexy. It drove Sharon crazy.

Sharon licked her lips and shifted in the seat, Brenda's hand inching closer to her aching center. They stopped at a light, and Sharon turned to Brenda, her green eyes burning dark with lust. Brenda leaned in and pressed her lips to Sharon's, and Sharon allowed her to kiss her quickly, a small moan coming from one of them before Sharon pulled back.

Sharon let out a shaky breath and then rubbed her lips together. "Five more minutes."

"Five more minutes," Brenda repeated in Sharon's ear, and then let her tongue trace the shell as Sharon shivered, starting to drive again.

Finally, Brenda sat back properly in her seat, giving Sharon room to breathe. Five more minutes and Sharon would be all hers.

**Hard to Love - Lee Brice**

Sharon looked up from the book she was reading when she felt Brenda's eyes on her. Brenda was perched on the other end of the bed, her lip caught between her teeth, her brow furrowed slightly as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What is it?" Sharon asked as she slipped a bookmark in her book.

Brenda jumped slightly, startled. "What?"

"What are you over there worrying about?"

Was she really that opaque? Brenda got up from the bed, sighing to herself. "Oh. It's nothin'."

Sharon didn't have to call her out on her lie. Before she even opened her mouth to say something, Brenda was speaking again.

"I was just thinkin' about somethin' you said earlier." Brenda sat down on the armchair across the room, taking the throw pillow and holding it in her lap. "You know, about how I've been startin' fights over little things lately."

Sharon sat up so Brenda knew she was listening.

Brenda stayed quiet for a long moment, her eyes fixed on the pillow. But finally she looked up and found Sharon's eyes. "Sooner or later you're going to realize you made a mistake," she said under her breath.

"A mistake?"

"With us," she elaborated.

"What kind of mistake did I make?" Brenda didn't answer, only getting up again from her seat. "Come here," Sharon said, holding out her hand as she waited patiently for Brenda to come to her. "I love you."

"I know you love me," Brenda said as she sat down. "And I love you, too. But we both know there are times when you can barely stand bein' around me," Brenda said. "I complain all the time, and even though I've cut back, I'm always busy with work, and I'm-"

"And you have a big heart," Sharon said, cutting her off. "And, you challenge me in ways that I love. You make an effort to do things I enjoy, even when you don't enjoy them as much." Sharon took Brenda's hands into her own. "And even when you forget the important things, you make up for it."

Brenda went to speak, but Sharon shook her head.

"And," she said as her smile grew, "you're incredible." Her thumb tenderly ran over the side of Brenda's hand as she looked into the other woman's russet eyes. "Loving you is accepting _all_ of you. We're all flawed, Brenda. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Brenda leaned forward, her lips almost touching Sharon's. "Thank you," she murmured.

Sharon closed the space, responding with a light hum and a gentle kiss.

**Ain't Nothing 'Bout You - Brooks & Dunn**

It had started out purely physical between Brenda and Sharon. Comfort, in a way. When Brenda seemed to be losing everything, Sharon was there. But after a while Brenda started noticing that it was more than the sex, more than the carnal desire that made her gravitate to Sharon.

Sharon tried to keep herself hidden, but in those moments when she let her walls down, Brenda could see the woman behind the glares and I-must-go-first attitude. Brenda was falling for that woman as much as she was falling for the woman who gave as good as Brenda could when they were arguing.

Brenda realized, after months, that the sound of Sharon's laughter was just as beautiful as the sound of her moaning in pleasure. The way Sharon would always tenderly brush her hair aside before kissing her made her weak in the knees. And even the moments when Sharon was mad and would rather just push her up against a wall than say anything at all, Brenda found exhilarating.

There wasn't anything that Sharon did - from the way she walked, the way she smiled, to the precise way she spoke - that didn't drive Brenda crazy. And as Brenda sat at her desk, watching through the glass as Sharon leaned over and pointed something out to Lt. Tao, she couldn't help but think that one of these days Sharon was going to be the death of her.

**All I Want To Do - Sugarland**

Brenda groaned as Sharon nudged her side again, trying to get her up and out of the bed. "Brenda, get up," Sharon said, though she herself was still lying in bed.

Brenda rolled over, throwing an arm over Sharon's waist, pulling her closer. "Can't we just stay in bed?" Brenda mumbled sleepily into the crook of Sharon's neck.

The idea was tempting. It was Saturday, and it wasn't like they hadn't spent the entire week hard at work, barely any time left to themselves. But there were things they had to do. Sharon went on to remind Brenda of all the things they needed to do, all the tedious tasks and plans.

Brenda quieted Sharon with a kiss to her neck, making Sharon hum slightly as the words on her tongue died. "We can do all that later. I just wanna spend the mornin' in bed," she said against Sharon's throat. Her hand slid up the shirt Sharon was wearing, lazily stroking her warm stomach. "Kissin' you," she said as she placed a kiss on Sharon's shoulder. "Touchin' you," she continued, kissing farther down. "Cuddlin' with you," she whispered along Sharon's clavicle, her fingers dancing over Sharon's ribs.

Sharon sighed softly and ran her fingers over the side of Brenda's face, arching into Brenda's touch as she felt Brenda's palm against her breast. Her own hand caressed Brenda's bare thigh under the thin sheet they were tangled in.

Brenda sat up on her knees, looking into Sharon's eyes as she smiled. "Lovin' you," she finished.

And there was no way Sharon could turn that down when that was the same way she wanted to spend her morning. So instead of pushing Brenda to get out of bed, she pulled the other woman down to her, wrapping her arms around Brenda as they shared a morning kiss.

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
